


Five Things Benton Fraser Lost in the Apartment Fire

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ds_flashfiction Five Things Challenge... essentially what it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Benton Fraser Lost in the Apartment Fire

1\. **_The Rights of Man_ by Thomas Paine.** His grandmother had given him a new copy when he left for Depot, saying only, "Don't 'lose' this one." On the flyleaf, her maiden name was written in large, looping letters that he couldn't quite reconcile with the meticulous writing of the woman who'd raised him.

2\. **The last photograph of his mother.** Nothing as fragile as a family album had survived the fire at his father's cabin. This photograph had worn edges, and one corner was badly creased. It had been the only photograph among his father's personal effects, turned over to him after the inquiry and before Chicago.

3\. **A complete set of Mark Smithbauer trading cards.** It was possibly the only complete set. He hadn't seen or spoken to Mark since the day he'd presented him with his duplicates, and he'd known Mark would be in financial straits after the confession. He hoped he'd kept all the cards for the sentiment they'd represented, but he couldn't be sure.

4\. **One white candle stub.** The rest had been cleaned away before he'd been allowed to return to his apartment, after. He wasn't keeping it exactly. He just failed to throw it out.

5\. **A piece of paper reading, "Please shoot OTHER leg."** He'd told Ray it wasn't funny at the time, but when he'd found it crumpled in his pocket later, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe Ray would help him find the humor in this situation, too.


End file.
